Study A: Objective 1: To identify individuals with acquired brain damage (ABD) due to head injury, who have difficulty with problem solving. To accomplish this objective, we will; a) refine a battery of psychological and neuropsychological assessment measures (paper and pencil, interview, and video tape structured role-play); b) assess 112 subjects with and 56-112 subjects without ABD on this battery; c) ask 100 significant others of ABD group to rate persons with ABD on a series of rating scales; and d) develop impairment criteria using norms of scores of persons without ABD. Objective 2: Explore differences in problem solving skills in persons with and without ABD. Study B: Objective 1: Refine and deliver an innovative treatment program for difficulties with problem-solving to a group of 30 persons with ABD who are receiving standard outpatient psychology group treatment. The innovative treatment involves group-taught cognitive remediation strategies, role- play, and exercises. Groups comprise 4-6 patients and meet 1-2 times/week in modules of 8-12 weeks each. Total program involves 8-12 months of treatment. A control group of 30 subjects will receive standard outpatient group treatment only. Objective 2: Assess the effectiveness o the treatment program using assessment battery. Subjects will be assessed before and after treatment and at six months post completion of the treatment program.